Life Happens
by Sup.Sarah
Summary: Adopted from Techno - Poet. Twilight fangirl Bella is convinced that the similarities between her and the book are coincidental, but when she moves to Forks to live with her dad five years after Twilight comes out, she meets some very familiar character.
1. Chapter 1 Forks And Rain

Hey! This story, as some of you probably already know, was originally by Techno - Poet, who is all kinds of awesome for thinking up this story line. She has allowed me to continue this story. The first half of the chapter will still be her work, not at all edited. I will leave an extra authors note at the beginning of every chapter to tell you if it is hers or mine. Enjoy the story!

Xo, Sup. Sarah.

* * *

**So...I realized I hadn't written any fanfics for Twilight! Gasp! (I have this loooong computer file of all of my fanfics, and I have many that I haven't posted here...but none for Twilight!...Until now...heheh...**

**So, yesh, this is my first-and-a-half (I'll explain later) Twilight fic. I'll try to update this one faster than I've been updating my YW fics, but I don't know how fast that'll be.**

**Please read and review!**

**Techno-Poet**

**Oh, and:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight: that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just...borrowing...the characters.**

_**Life Happens, a Twilight Fanfic**_

**Description: **Five years after the book Twilight comes out, normal human and Twilight fangirl Bella Swan heads to Forks to live with her father; still convinced that her life's similarities to Twilight are just coincidental. Yet she is somehow not very surprised when she meets some familiar characters…

**Chapter 1 – Forks and Rain**

_**BPOV**_

I tapped the steering wheel of my truck as I drove down the highway. The night was cool and the moonlight shone bright against the dark clouds.

I opened the window and stuck my head out momentarily; feeling the dampness of the air. Well, at least it wasn't raining, _yet. _The fog rolling in, and the wet consistency of the air, notified me that I must be closer to my destination than I thought.

I sighed, not for the first time on this long journey. It was to Forks that I was headed, and it was in Forks that I would live. I'd been there several times before, on vacations and such, but not recently. I mean, who wants to spend their summer vacation in a town that gets rained on constantly?

Apparently, more people that I'd thought. Ever since the book Twilight came out about five years ago, Forks had been visited by tourists; fangirls, mostly. The few 'friends' I had back in California (where my mother lived), only hung out with me because I had connections in Forks. I thought it was all pathetic, really.

Forks' tourism had waned, however, now that it had been five years. The annual crowd of people taking pictures of the hospital, the school, and the police station, had slowly gotten smaller, and then disappeared altogether. It seemed that everyone had gotten their fill of Forks.

I turned at the next road, and smiled slightly as I was greeted by the "The Town of Forks Welcomes You!" sign. Oh, how those fangirls in Cali would enjoy seeing that…

I drove for a short time, before pulling up and parking in the familiar driveway. I climbed out of the car carefully, noting that rain was in fact falling. As always, I suppose.

"Bella!" Charlie came running from the house, and pulled me into an awkward hug as I walked up to him. "How's my little girl?" he asked teasingly.

"Wet," I answered sarcastically, looking at the dark sky again.

My father chuckled, and reached into the cab of the car to pull out my few small bags. I hadn't wanted to get everything wet by putting it in the back of the truck, so I packed what I could fit.

Charlie helped me carry in my stuff, though I probably could have carried it by myself. He set it down on my bed, and left the room; leaving me to unpack.

I shoved my clothes into the small dresser in a matter of seconds, not bothering to refold the outfits that had gotten wrinkled. Then, I walked to the window. I stared blankly at the dreary landscape, watching the rain pour down outside.

My first day of high school was tomorrow, and I was dreading it. Driving through thick rain to get to a boring school, in a boring place would be no fun at all.

I was glad that I had the truck, though. I laugh when I think about it, actually. Last year, my dad had found out about it, and had purchased it for me from an old family friend that I didn't know. The funny thing was that the large, weird-shaped 1953 Chevy was the exact same truck that Isabella Swan had driven in the book Twilight. Talk about coincidences…

I cautiously unpacked the last bag that I had: my book-bag. There was one shelf on the wall of this room, and I unloaded my collection onto it. I pulled out Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, and many other classics that I had enjoyed. Lastly, I gently brought out my copies of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

I had started reading the Twilight series when it first came out; when I was twelve. I had been one of those weird twelve-year-olds who enjoyed reading vampire-romance novels.

I set the books, in order, on the shelf in a place that I could reach from my bed. I knew, now that I was in Forks, I would probably want to read them more.

That was one thing that I actually liked about Forks: the book references. The stores mentioned were the same, as were the ones in Port Angeles. La Push was pretty much the same also, but I didn't go there often (though I didn't know if it was because I was scared of running into werewolves, or if it was just too cold).

And I guessed that tomorrow, I would find out if the high school was the same as described, also.

I sighed, and, finishing by stuffing my empty bags in the back of the closet, decided to go downstairs and say goodnight to Charlie before I went to bed.

"Uh huh," I heard his voice as I ambled down the steps, "Sure. Sounds good." Charlie laughed mockingly once, before continuing. "Well, maybe that's what happened _last_ time, but don't be so sure about _this_ time."

I was getting curious as I listened to this conversation, and was even more so as he laughed again.

"Okay. See you there." Charlie hung up the phone, chuckling to himself.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously, walking over to him.

Charlie turned around, surprised, because he hadn't noticed me before.

"Oh, that was my friend Billy. We were planning a fishing trip for next Sunday…unless you want me to stay at home with you, or something?"

I shook my head; if I was going to be miserable, I might as well be miserable by myself.

"No, dad, that's okay. You have fun with Billy."

I said goodnight, and was all the way upstairs before I realized it: Billy…the same first name as the Billy that the Charlie from Twilight went fishing with every Sunday.

Scary…I don't know how I did it, but I managed to convince myself that it was just another coincidence. It wasn't until later that I realized that when there are that many 'coincidences;' they have to mean something.

I mulled this over in my thoughts, as I tried to fall asleep. The sound of rain pattering on the roof kept me awake a bit longer, before I drifted off to sleep. My dreams were tinted with hints of darkness, and strange mental images. A beach, a forest, a classroom, and lastly, a shadowed figure; standing straight, and looking right at me.

**So there's the first chapter! :) Let me know if you like it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2 School And More Coincidences

Hi! Chapter two is up, but just want to remind you that this is still Techno - Poet's work. Thankyou to sherroyla, kaelyn16, Emmy Pemmy, LadyLecter47, Solar571 and too lazy to log in for their reviews. xo. Sarah.

* * *

**Second Chapter, finally! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter:**

**Second daughter of Eve**, **Miss C. Cullen, hermioneraven, CellaCullen, Dancer4life15, Beatrice Syer, and last but not least; Cullen17!**

**Once again:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to someone else...**

**Chapter 2 – School and More Coincidences**

I sighed as I awoke, hearing again the rain pouring down. But that was only to be expected, I thought. I got up slowly, and dressed with unusual carefulness; trying to delay my trip outside.

Finally, I was ready, and I knew that I had to go out in the rain. At least I had thought of bringing a rain jacket. On one of my summer visits, I had forgotten one, and I had stayed inside the whole time.

Eventually, I decided that it was now or never, so I stepped out the door. I locked the door, and, taking a deep breath, I stepped out from under the roof, and into the rain. It was, of course, wet.

I did my best not to slip on the sodden terrain; I'd never been the most graceful person, and falling was common.

I stepped cautiously out to my truck, and climbed inside it; eager for the heater to be turned on. I turned the key in the ignition, and listened to the sound of the ancient engine roaring to life. I was no longer startled by this noise, seeing as I had owned the truck for a while, now.

I knew where the school was; having passed it a couple of times on previous visits to Forks. It looked pretty much as described from the outside: like a bunch of buildings that you could hardly tell was a school. I knew that I was headed over towards the office building, smiling as I remembered what had happened when the Bella from the Twilight series had stopped there.

I fake-smiled at the lady behind the desk, who had red hair, and glasses.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I replied, and saw recognition spring to her features. It appeared that I had been talked about more than I realized.

"Of course," she said, looking through a pile of paper on her desk, before pulling out several sheets, and handing them to me.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school," she continued; and began pointing out classes and buildings, and instructing me to get all of my new teachers to sign the paper slips she handed me.

I thanked her, and as I was about to leave, she wished me good luck, and hoped that I would be happy here in Forks. I was under the assumption that it was impossible to have a good time in Forks; but I said "Thank you," anyway.

Just as I walked out the door, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that the nameplate on her desk read "Mrs. Cope." Now, where had I heard that name before? I was honestly confused, and curious.

I got back in my truck, and drove around the buildings to the student parking area. Not many cars were here, yet, and I decided to wait until more people arrived.

By the time I climbed out of the car, the small parking lot was mostly filled, by older cars like mine. I was glad that I wouldn't stand out in that way, at least. The best-looking car here was a shiny Volvo, and that—

Wait, a _what?_ I stopped myself, and turned to look at the car again. Its owner had long since gone inside. I stared at the car blankly, and grinned at it. There was a silver Volvo parked at the high school in Forks. Nice. I supposed that maybe there were some Twilight fans at this school, or maybe someone playing a joke.

But then I looked closer at the car, and frowned to myself. This was a Volvo S60, a model not really sold anymore. In fact, it hadn't been popular since around the time that the Twilight books had come out. Volvo had moved onto newer models, with sleeker and more luxurious designs, and the S60 had been replaced a couple of years ago. And yet, this car looked brand new; untouched.

I wanted to touch it, but I didn't. I grinned again, as I realized what this would mean to my 'friends' back home. A picture of a silver Volvo, parked right next to the Forks high school. I pulled out my digital camera, and, after making sure that no one was watching; I took the picture.

I knew that if I sent it back to the people in Cali, the fangirls would tell me to find Edward Cullen, now! I chuckled. Edward Cullen? Please! This car might be similar, but it was _not_ Edward's car. He was a fictional book character.

And yet, here was a car that was the same model that his was supposed to be, and it _was_ shiny…

No. I shook my head; refusing to think that. This was a joke. Someone was going to get a laugh out of this, or something. Edward Cullen is not real!

I walked across the campus, finding building 3, which was where my first class was. I stepped warily into the classroom, and, seeing two girls hang up their raincoats on hooks that lined the walls of the room, I did the same.

I approached the teacher, and handed him the paper slip. He looked me over again when he saw my name, and I sighed. He signed the slip, and pointed to a desk at the back. I noticed that the nameplate on his desk read "Mr. Mason."

What is it with all of these familiar-sounding names? I thought as I sat down.

My fellow classmates stared at me, and I blushed, of course; but I did my best to ignore it.

The reading list was familiar; I had already read everything. I resolved to reread the book, though, seeing as I had brought most of them with me anyways. They were mostly classic novels; a lot of Shakespeare on the list.

I tried to concentrate on what Mr. Mason was saying, but it became difficult with so many pairs of eyes on me.

At last, the bell rang, and some of the students left; picking up their rain jackets as they went.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I looked up to see a boy sitting in the desk in front of me, smiling at me kindly. He had pure black hair, and looked a bit geeky, no offence to him.

"Bella," I corrected; and everyone whose desk was nearby turned to look at me again.

"Where's your next class?" he asked, seeming to be a bit too helpful for my liking. It's not that I was bothered by his geekishness, or by his physical appearance; I just didn't want the extra attention.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six," I answered hesitantly.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Yes, he _was_ over-helpful; but at least I probably wouldn't have to use the map that I had been given.

"I'm Eric," he added, almost as an afterthought.

I gaped at him for a split second, before I corrected my facial expression into a normal-seeming smile. "Thanks," I said.

My thoughts were racing through my head at lightning speed, zooming too fast for all of them to be noticed. So is this why the names are familiar? I asked myself, Mrs. Cope, Mr. Mason, and now Eric? Is he Eric Yorkie, like from Twilight? No. I must be going insane, I told myself.

"Hey, what's your last name?" I asked impulsively, as we stood up.

Eric grinned. "Yorkie; I'm Eric Yorkie. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," I managed to stutter. No, I thought, no! Twilight is not real, Twilight is not real, Twilight is not real, Twilight is…

"So this is a lot different than California, huh?" Eric Yorkie asked. I was still having a hard time getting past the shock of his name.

"Very," I said philosophically, considering the situation I was in now. Running into Twilight characters… Coincidence, I yelled to myself in my head, it's all just a coincidence! I just couldn't convince myself, though.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Not compared to here," I confirmed.

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered aloud.

"Sunny," I stated simply. I felt like I was reciting from a script, and there was a weird sense of déjà vu around this whole area.

"You don't look very tan," he commented, looking at my extreme paleness.

That's when it clicked. I could almost picture the page that I was at in the book. This was almost the exact same conversation that Eric and Bella had had on Bella's first day. And I realized that I had the same class schedule as her as well.

It was then that I made a deal with myself: I would continue to believe that this was all a joke or a coincidence, unless or until I saw the Cullens. I was dead-set that it wasn't going to happen, but after all I'd been through since the beginning of the day, I was beginning to be unsure.

"My mother is part albino," I mumbled, knowing by heart the rest of the line from the book.

Eric looked at me weirdly, as if trying to find out if I was telling the truth, or joking. I sighed. So even in the _real_ Forks, sarcasm and rain didn't mix.

He walked me to the door of the next class, and said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, deciding to be grateful for his help.

"Maybe we'll have some other classes together," he said hopefully, and walked off to his class.

The rest of my before-lunch classes passed in the same manner.

My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, was the only teacher who made me introduce myself in front of the class. I was blushing beet red by the time I sat down at my desk.

Some brave person from each class would always introduce themselves, and walk me to my next class. I forgot most of their names, except for the _coincidentally _familiar ones. It was in Trig and Spanish that I met Jessica Stanley. I reminded myself once again that this was all just a coincidence, but it was even harder to make myself believe it.

I didn't really try to listen to Jessica babble on about teachers and classmates as she walked me to the lunchroom. I felt weirded out, still, and almost frightened.

Jessica's friend, Angela, joined us just as we walked into the cafeteria, and my repeated mental claim that this was all just coincidental faded away as I scanned the tables.

As if in a trance, I bought the food, and sat down at a table with them. My eyes roamed the room, searching for what I thought they would not find. And that's when I saw them.

That's when I saw those five beautiful, gentle-looking teenagers, sitting all at one table and staring into space. The oldest ones were an extremely muscular brunette boy, and a blonde girl, who was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. My head was in a confused state of denial, as I looked at the others at that table in the corner.

There was a short girl with spiky cropped hair, holding the hand of the blonde boy who seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Remembering what I'd read from Midnight Sun, I could guess what he was concentrating on. He was trying not to kill the girl seated at the next table over.

And then, almost hesitantly, I looked to the youngest at that table. He was a little shorter than his brothers, but not much. His inhumanly pale skin seemed even more beautiful in the light that shone on it from the fixtures on the ceiling. His coppery hair looked messy, but also perfect in a style that no normal boy could duplicate.

The pixielike girl then stood, gracefully moved to the trash can, and dumped her untouched lunch tray; then glided from the room.

"Who're _they_?" I interrupted Jessica. I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach, and I clutched the edge of the table, examining the faces that seemed somehow familiar. The Cullens, my mind shouted at me, they're the Cullens! You see it with your own eyes, you can believe yourself now. Give up the theory about coincidences, because there they are: those pale teenagers that most of the _world_ would kill to meet.

Then, suddenly, the youngest at the table looked up at Jessica. Jessica looked away, and the boy's eyes flickered to mine. His gaze held me, as if in a trance, before we both looked down, embarrassed. There was no expression on his face as he looked at Jessica; as if she'd said his name and he'd looked up out of habit. But as he'd looked into _my _eyes, I saw a small spark of curiosity.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Jessica answered under her breath, with a nervous giggle. "The one who just left was Alice Cullen."

"They are very…nice looking?" I offered, seeing by her facial expression that I was supposed to react to this. I stared blankly at the Cullens and the Hales, trying to remember how to breathe.

I knew from Twilight what Jessica would say next, and I was right; she went into a long sentence about how all of the Cullens were _together_, and that they _lived_ together; and not to waste my time with Edward, because no girls were good enough for him, or something.

I nodded several times, pretending to listen, but I was still staring at the Cullens.

I almost expected Bella Swan, a girl like me, to go up and sit with them, putting her arms around Edward, and talking to the others. That was before I remembered that_ I_ was Bella Swan, and _I _was the one whose life had just been turned upside-down by the first sighting of these perfect creatures.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked; trying to distract her from how weirded out I looked right now, "They don't_ look_ related."

I knew what her reaction would be, and even the exact wording of her response. I found that I had to stop myself from mentally reciting the words that she was saying.

I sighed again, and turned my gaze back to _their _table, somehow at the same moment that Edward looked up at me.

Our eyes met again, and this time, I didn't look away. Even from here, I could see that Edward Cullen's eyes were black today. That would be a problem, I knew, when we would sit together in Biology. But now I was getting ahead of myself. I didn't even know if we had Biology together, here.

I smiled at him gently as we stared at each other, and Edward looked down at his tray. I realized that I must have been weirding him out a bit... I sighed, and looked back to Jessica.

We finished eating quickly, and I headed off to Biology; the nice girl, Angela, walking with me.

My heart was racing in my chest as I entered the classroom, being almost the last person there. Angela sat down at a table with her partner, and I walked up to the teacher; glancing around the room anxiously.

The teacher pointed out the seat that I should sit it, and my eyes flickered to that table. And there he was, seated, and staring at nothing in particular. I took in a breath, and he looked up at me, meeting my gaze.

I tried to look away unsuccessfully as I walked over there, and I almost fell. I had to grab the desk to my right as I tripped; and the girl seated there giggled mockingly. After that, I was able to make my way to my seat unscathed. I sat down on Edward's right, and placed my books down on the table.

Edward went rigid beside me, and scooted his chair quickly as far away from me as he could; though not before turning to glare at me angrily.

I was right; his dark hungry eyes _would_ be a problem. I looked over, and saw his fists clenched, and his fingernails digging into the tabletop; actually leaving indentations.

I scooted as far as I could also, and I pushed my hair over the shoulder opposite from him. I tried to keep as still as I could, knowing that this might help. I was enough of a Twilight fangirl to know that this was a crucial moment, and that Edward was almost ready to kill Bella because of the power of her scent. Lessening the scent would lessen the tension, or so I thought.

Edward already seemed to be breathing easier, but he was still extremely tensed up.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered in my quietest voice; knowing he could hear me, though I was not even looking toward him. "I know it's hard for you."

Edward's head shot up, and he turned slightly so that he could look at me. The angry stare that had been fierce in his eyes only moments before, was now replaced by one of shock and confusion. I looked into his eyes again, confidently, as he whispered "How do you know?" His perfect features twisted in a mix of restraint, anger, and fascination.

I forced my gaze back up to the teacher, though I heard nothing of what he said. Edward returned to his previous position, leaning away from me as much as he could. I didn't answer his question.

The bell rang, and Edward was out the door in the fluid motion that I had read of, but had still not expected. Everyone stared after him, shocked...or was it just _me _that was staring? I suddenly felt self-conscious, and stood, leaving the room.

"Hey, wait!" Mike Newton called after me. He came up beside me, and grinned at me confusedly. "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil, or what?"

I sighed.

**Please read and review! :)**

**Until next chapter,**

Techno-Poet


	3. Chapter 3 Gone

Thanks to Alaislana, Solar571, sherroyla, sapphire18 and LadyLectar47 for thier reviews.

* * *

**Wow, an update! (Yay?)**

**Thank you so much to all of the reviewers of the last chapter:**

**MusicLuver15, Cullen17, Twilighterr, CellaCullen, VildeHaga, and LullabyHeart!**

**You guys make me smile. :) And, the reviews remind me to update: Remember that!**

**So, on to the story! Oh, and: Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I never will be...unless the world is more messed up than we think it is... :P**

**Chapter 3 – Gone**

Edward wasn't in school the next day. I felt incredibly stupid as I looked around the lunchroom for him, and saw only the others of his family. I was almost stupid enough to walk up to them, and say "Hello," but I knew that that would not end well. By the look on Jasper's face today, he was having trouble concentrating again.

I tried to feel some sense of normal as I went through the classes. I recognized most of the faces by now, and I of course knew all of the names. I had several good conversations with my new friends Jessica and Angela, but I still felt very awkward. Nearly everyone in the school had been staring at me most of the day, and this hadn't lessened.

It felt strangely empty in Biology, with no Edward sitting next to me. I told myself that that was ridiculous; I'd hardly even met the guy and I already felt like I missed him. Though, I reminded myself, I had read several books about him…

Gym was just as horrible as it had been yesterday. I tripped, stumbled, and fell several times. I had a feeling that I was going to be a danger to myself and others, in this class…

The week progressed in the same general fashion; and I hardly noticed as the time passed. But I did notice the day that he came back.

I saw him immediately as I walked into the cafeteria. There was just a different feeling to the air when he was in it. I saw him and his family laughing, shaking snow from their hair, and Emmett hurling a particularly nasty ice-ball at Alice, who ducked away successfully.

Sort of in a trance, I bought a soda, and sat with Jess and Angela.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled, not long after we'd sat down.

I looked up to meet his gaze, and then instantly looked down again.

"Stop looking at him!" I said nervously. I had to force myself not to look back up at him. I didn't know why I was resisting; this was _Edward-flipping-Cullen _for crying out loud! I was supposed to be a Twilight fangirl, right?

I considered this as I drank my soda. I had never been as obsessed as some of my friends, and I had never crushed on Edward.

…before now…

I froze as the thought hit me, and buried my face in my arms on the table. Jessica giggled, misunderstanding my reaction, thinking I was nervous.

In truth, I was going into shock.

"Hey, Jess?" I said, trying to distract myself, "Have you heard of Stephenie Meyer?"

Jessica giggled again. "Of _course _I have! Her book, _The Host,_ was on the best seller list!"

Then I realized something: I knew for a fact that no one here at this school had read Twilight, or maybe even _heard _of it. For, if they _had_, I'm sure they would have made the connection already between the book-Cullens, and the real ones.

But no; the Cullen family sat alone at their table; no screaming fangirls or twi-hards surrounding them, and no one even looking towards them at all.

Except me, that is.

"Jessica, have you read _Twilight_?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"What's _that_? It doesn't sound familiar."

My mind, at this point, was freaking out. Was _I_ the only one at this school who actually knew who and what the Cullens _are_?

"It's not important," I said, "Never mind."

"Okay…" Jessica said.

I finished the soda, and got up. The next class was, of course, Biology; and I would be sitting next to Edward Cullen.

I tried to slow my heart rate as I walked into class, but I was no longer in control of my own body. My legs walked towards the table, though my mind was somewhere else entirely.

I sat down, and he was already there, staring at a book, but not reading the words. Then, abruptly, he looked up at me, and smiled. It was all I could do to restrain a gasp.

The color of his golden eyes was so vibrant, and his smile so kind, that I almost forgot where I was, for a second. His hair was wet, but still very beautiful

"Hello," he said, "My name is Edward Cullen." His voice was a smooth as melted honey, and my voice sounded rough in comparison. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered, out of impulse. I didn't even realize that I was quoting from Twilight; in fact, I had stopped noticing anything about Twilight in general, now. I was too caught up in _reality_ to think of an unreal representation of this perfect creature before me.

He chuckled, and I felt as if I was melting; so sweet was his laughter.

"Oh, I think _everyone_ knows your name," he said, "The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

"No," I said, feeling like an idiot, "I mean, why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" He looked perplexed.

"No, I like Bella; but I think Ch-my dad," I corrected, "must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone here seems to know me as."

"Oh," he said simply. I looked at him again, to see an expression of—amazement?—on his face, and insatiable curiosity behind his eyes.

That conversation ended, then, when the teacher started speaking. I noticed that Edward wasn't breathing, and still had his chair turned away from me slightly, but it didn't matter.

There was a lab today, and Twilight flooded back into my head. Why did it have to be the same lab? I sighed to myself, earning a strange glance from Edward, which I did my best to ignore.

After Mr. Banner explained the lab, Edward turned back towards me.

"Ladies first, partner?" he asked teasingly, and smiled.

Oh my gosh. My mind blanked of all but one thought; that this was _the_ smile. This was the famous crooked smile that _every _fangirl went crazy over.

Edward was apparently confused by my dazed expression. "Or, I could start, if you wish…" he offered.

"Uh…no…I'll go ahead …" I blushed.

I took the microscope, and the first slide. I knew what to do in this lab; I had been studying this for a while. I adjusted the zoom, and clamped the slide down into place

"Prophase," I identified quickly, feeling a little proud that I could get the answer that fast. I started to put the slide back in the box.

"Do you mind if I look?" Edward asked; his voice as soft as velvet. He reached towards me to stop me detaching the slide from the microscope, and our hands touched. I jerked back immediately.

It wasn't because of the temperature, which was, as I had expected, cold as ice. No, it was because of the sudden electric zap that I felt when I touched him. It was strange, and I hadn't anticipated it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, sounding embarrassed. He reached for the microscope again, and took even a shorted look than I had. "Prophase," he confirmed, and wrote it on our sheet of paper.

He switched out the slide for the next one, and studied it. "Anaphase," he said, and wrote it down."

"May I?" I asked, almost a mocking edge to my voice. He smiled at me again, and nudged the microscope towards me.

I knew that he was right, but I wanted to question his intelligence anyways. I was unsurprised, as I handed the slide back, and asked for the next one.

When he handed it to me, he was more careful not to let my skin touch his; though I doubt I would have minded, this time.

"Interphase." Edward took the microscope from me again, and after a split seconds' examination, wrote that down also. I looked at his elegant handwriting, and almost wanted to trace the gentle lines with my finger, but stopped myself before I could.

We went on identifying slides until we were finished, checking each other's work after each answer. None of the others in the class were done with the lab yet, so we just sat back and didn't say anything.

Then, I turned to him, and he met my gaze with his now golden-colored eyes. I liked the color; it didn't stand out as much as the black had, against his pale skin.

I couldn't help but smile. "There's something different about your eyes, this week," I said softly. No, I had already decided that I wasn't going to blurt out, "Did you get contacts?" Such a stupid question!

Edward was staring at me in a mixture of worry and amazement; did he honestly think that I couldn't see the change in his eye color?

Mr. Banner came up to talk to us about the lab, and check out answers, but I was too sufficiently distracted to notice much of what he said.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

Had it snowed earlier today? I remembered, suddenly, that it had, picturing the white flakes dropping from the sky. I had just forgotten about it, I guess. Too much to think about already…

"Not really," I admitted. "I don't like the cold…or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea," I answered wryly. I'm using_ Twilight_ quotes again_, _I mused. I need to find a way to mix this up a little…

The look Edward gave me was almost surprising. He looked as if he was concentrating very hard, and the way that he was staring into my eyes made my heart pulse unsteadily.

"Why did you come here, then?" The pure curiosity in his voice and eyes made me backtrack for a moment—why would this _perfect_, beautiful person be interested in _me_?

I did my best to explain to him—it was harder than it looked—about how I had forced myself to come here, so that the others in my small family could be happy. About how Phil and my mom wanted time alone; and my father needed someone to cook for him, anyways.

"I don't understand," Edward finally confessed; fascination and confusion on his face.

"It was best for all of them, if I came," I said, and sighed.

"But, now _you're _unhappy. It doesn't seem fair." His concern for my happiness made me feel slightly warmer inside, but I tried to ignore it. Why should he care, anyways? I was just another human, of no importance at all.

"Life isn't fair," I shrugged. He looked at me thoughtfully for a few moments, before responding.

"You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I looked away, and blushed a bit, pretending to ignore him.

"Am I wrong?" he asked, his gentle voice slightly closer as he leaned towards me a bit. This time, the reason I didn't answer was not because I was trying to ignore him. This time, it was more because my mind had suddenly blanked.

"Why does it matter to you?" I spat, irritated slightly. But in truth, I knew that I couldn't be _that_ angry with Edward.

"That's a very good question," he said; as if he wanted the answer as much as I did.

Forgetting what he was for a moment, I unthinkingly tossed my hair over my shoulder. Edward instantly froze, and _I _was instantly apologetic.

I sighed, forgetting why I was annoyed with him, even as he turned his seat farther away from me.

"So," I said, calm again, "How was Alaska?"

My earlier wish that I would stop quoting from _Twilight_ was now fulfilled. Edward stiffened even more in his seat, his eyes meeting mine as I glared back at him, unaffected by his stares.

"Bella," he asked desperately, "_How do you know?"_ His facial expression was pained.

I looked more deeply into his eyes. "Someday, maybe I'll tell you. But for now…it's best that you don't know."

His face clouded over slightly; perhaps he had realized that I had just and many secrets to hide as he did. I knew, though, that his secrets were more serious than my own.

Our gaze broke as the bell rang, and he departed swiftly. And just like last week, I gazed after him.

I left class numbly, not really paying attention to Mike's lament about how difficult the lab had been.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented, Edward's last name breaking into my reverie.

"Yeah…I wonder what was with him last Monday," I said.

I went through gym class in almost a daze, messing up more than usual. I just sat out for most of it, though I got the feeling that Mike was trying to impress me by covering my spot as well as his own. I didn't really care.

After all of the torture of the day was through, I went out to the parking lot. As I climbed into my truck and turned on the heater, I looked around at the other students.

And there he was; the creature of perfection; leaning against his Volvo, which was several cars away.

Edward looked at me, then smiled slightly.

**So, how did you like this chapter? PLEASE tell me! It's not that hard...just submit a review, please?**

**Even if it's just a single word, or maybe just a smiley, every review is special, and makes me smile, when I see that there are people who like my story. :)**

**I don't know when the next time I might update is, though I'll try to get the 4th chapter up as soon as I possibly can. :D**

**Until next chapter,**

**Techno-Poet**


	4. Chapter 4 Dangerous Endeavours

Hey lovely readers! Welcome to chapter four, this one has been re-edited tonight.

Thankyou to Alaisana, 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, Kaelyn16, Layfra02, LadyLecter47, A Nonny Mouse 23, Naezee, sapphyre18, sherryola and Solar571for their reviews!

**

* * *

Hiya! I'm back with another chapter, finally! :)**

**I'm so sorry, I didn't think that the update was going to take that long! :( But a lot of things happened, and there was a lot to do. Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer does in fact, own Twilight. There are some people, though; the fanfiction authors, who like to think of things they sometimes **_**wish**_** she had written.  
I am one of them...**

**And thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**stjmavsgirl, toriisin, TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsJen, Bella-Swan62, excruciatingly lovely , LivHernandez, ThisIsMyDisguise, LullabyHeart, RidiculouslyFixated, Miss C. Cullen, CellaCullen, jaydeesgirl, Cullen17, VildeHaga, Dancer4Life15, kittykiller99, and last (but **_**definitely**_** not least), Second daughter of Eve! :)**

**Thanks, everyone who reviewed! You make my day just that much brighter!**

**Chapter 4 – Dangerous Endeavors**

I awoke the next morning, and instantly sensed the difference in the atmosphere. I turned to the window, to see the nonexistence of fog, and instead, the slippery layer of _snow_. If I had thought just walking on the wet ground was difficult, then _this_ would surely be the death of me.

I dressed, and ate breakfast, then scowled out the window once more. I nearly fell twice on my slippery trek outside, and collapsed against the side of the truck once I'd reached it.

I drove to school with much more caution than usual; though the truck did fine on the slick surface, and didn't slide at all.

I parked in the lot, and stepped out of the cab carefully, clinging to the side so that I wouldn't slip as I went around to inspect the tires.

I suddenly realized why I hadn't skidded: snow chains. "I must thank Charlie later," was all that I thought, before it hit me. Oh no…No…

I looked up, and saw Edward many cars away, looking at me with an expression of fear, as I heard the screeching noise.

Oh no, oh no! The phrase kept repeating in my head. I knew that I should move, but I was frozen to the spot in panic.

Tyler's blue van skidded around the corner. I barely managed to move an inch, before the metal monster came right at me. I was going to die, I thought, I was really going to die! Wait—unless…

I felt a cold arm around my waist, pulling me closer to the body of `Edward, who had stepped between the van and me. He reached out his hands, and they left dents in the blue-painted metal as it slowed to a near stop.

He had pinned me against the ground, now, but I didn't feel the pain as my head hit the asphalt; only the relief that Edward had been there.

I was still frozen in near shock, as Edward shifted the van's screeching tires away from me, so that the only damage it did was an extremely minimal dent on my truck. The van was now exactly where I had been, just a minute ago.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asked frantically, the worry in his eyes surprising me a little.

"I'm fine," I said, meeting his gaze, as if to assure him of that fact. I didn't want him to be worried, though it was sweet of him.

I tried to get up, but Edward held me against him in his strong arms, still looking at me intently.

"Be careful," he advised, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I felt the side of my head gently, until I found the spot that was sore. I winced as I pressed on it lightly.

"That's what I thought," Edward said, smiling in slight amusement.

"Edward," I said, looking up at him again, "Thank you. You…saved my _life_." I knew that saying that sounded beyond cheesy, but it _was _the truth.

Edward looked very amused as he smiled at me. "You are welcome," he said tranquilly.

"So," I asked coolly, "What's the story?"

Edward looked at me like I was having mental problems. "The _story_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," I continued, "The story I tell all of them when they ask what happened. I can't just tell them that you suddenly appeared just in time to _save my life_!"

"Bella," Edward said soothingly, "I was standing right next to you, and I pulled you out of the way."

"Edward," I forcefully said his name, "No. Don't _think_ I don't know what's going on here! You were over _there_, by your car; and then, in a split second, you were over here, making sure Tyler's van didn't crush me!"

"Isabella," he began, "you"—

"No, I didn't hit my head _that_ hard," I snapped, scowling at him slightly.

"My father will have to determine _that_," Edward retorted.

Edward's father, I thought, Carlisle…

"Oh good," I said icily, "I've always wanted to meet the famous _Carlisle Cullen_."

He was giving me the 'mental problems' look again…

Finally, after a moment of quiet, I sighed. "Never mind, forget that I said that. I'm sorry, Edward. You were standing next to me, right?" I gave him a very pointed look, and then continued, "That's what I'll _tell_ them, anyways."

He opened his mouth to say something, but that's when the rest of the school found us.

They all looked like a panicked mess, some crying, and some screaming at each other; others trying to pull Tyler from the mangled remains of his van.

I tried to get up, but Edward's arms were holding me down. "Just stay put for now," his quiet voice suggested.

They finally got poor Tyler out of his van; and the ambulances started arriving a few seconds later. The teachers and EMTs shifted the metal wreckage away from us, and Edward got a strange look in his eye. It was almost impatience, like he thought they were taking too long to do the task, but also as if _he_ thought that he could do a better job of it. It was unsettling.

They put me on a stretcher, once Edward had told them that I had hit my head, and probably had a concussion. I sighed in annoyance at Edward for a while, until I saw the concerned look on his face. Was he actually _that_worried that I was hurt?

Edward didn't have to be taken in an ambulance, of course. He drove over to the hospital, probably so that he could talk to his father or something.

I was about to be put in an ambulance, when Charlie ran up, shouting my name.

"Dad, I'm _perfectly_ fine!" I tried to tell him, as they lifted the stretcher. "There's nothing wrong with me." I sighed, frustrated.

Nonetheless, Charlie drove next to the ambulance the entire way to the hospital.

After the nurse examined me, I took off the ridiculous neck brace they had put on me, and hid it. I didn't need it, and I never had.

Tyler was brought into the room, and was apologizing for about ten minutes. He didn't seem to believe that I was okay, though he was in much worse condition himself.

"Don't worry," I reassured, "you didn't hit me!"

"How did you get out of the way so fast?" he persisted, "You were there…and then you were gone!"

"Edward pulled me out of the way. He…was standing right next to me…" I lied.

He looked at me blankly. "Who?"

"Um…Edward Cullen. He pulled me out of the way."

"Cullen? I didn't see him... wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so. They didn't have him strapped to a stretcher like the rest of us."

Then someone came in, and brought me to another room where they x-rayed my head. They said I was fine, of course. I didn't even have a concussion, though I would probably get a bruise.

I was taken back to the first room, and Tyler started apologizing again.

I tuned out his voice, and closed my eyes; trying my best to relax.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard the soft, gentle voice from nearby, and instantly looked up. _Edward…_

He smiled at me, smirking slightly, and I glared back a little.

"Hey Edward," Tyler started, "I'm"—

Edward held up his hands defensively. "No blood, no foul," he said, smiling, and showing his teeth a little.

I smirked at his inside joke, and he looked at me strangely, having noticed it my reaction.

"Bella," Edward said, looking at me deeply, "We need to talk, later."

"Alright," I shrugged, "except, I'm kind of stuck here, remember? They won't let me out, even though I'm fine!"

Edward grinned. "Don't worry, I've come to spring you," he assured.

A doctor entered the room, and I had to keep my mouth from dropping open. Blonde, young, handsome…_Carlisle_.

"So Miss Swan," Carlisle said as he walked in, sneaking glance at his son, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" I said, exasperated. Edward was grinning again, and it frustrated me. How the heck could he find this so amusing?

"Your X-rays look good," the Dr. Cullen continued. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"I'm fine," I sighed, closing my eyes, as if to close out the torture.

Carlisle ran his hand over my skull, and saw when I flinched.

"Tender?" he asked.

"No," I answered, "I've had worse."

I heard Edward laughing, so I turned to him and glared. He smiled back, undaunted.

I would have said something to him, but I remembered something. If Carlisle thought that somehow I knew what Edward and his family _were_, than they would move, and not be seen again by anyone in Forks. I wanted all the time I could get with them, so I kept my mouth firmly shut.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room - you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, almost pleadingly. The last thing I needed was Charlie trying to take care of me…

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

I looked at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?" I asked, my mind wandering for a second as I gazed at his perfect features.

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said, smirking at me.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen said, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

_Darn these Twilight quotes! _I thought, irritated.

I groaned in displeasure, and got a strange look from Carlisle. "Do you _want_ to stay?" he asked.

"No!" I said, and jumped off the table. I succeeded in tripping, and earned two very concerned looks from Edward and Carlisle, as they reached out to stabilize me.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm normally a klutz."

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," Dr. Cullen advised, as they let go of me.

"I can handle pain; it's not too bad," I shrugged.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Carlisle remarked.

"Yes…Very lucky indeed," I muttered, looking directly into Edward's butterscotch eyes. He looked almost frightened. He _knew_, or thought, that I knew what he was. He apparently didn't know how I was going to react to knowing this.

Carlisle moved on to talk to Tyler, and I moved closer to Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked suddenly, in a low voice.

I was surprised by his words, and I almost said, "That's _my_ line!" I knew the book well enough to know that _Bella_ was supposed to say that, not Edward.

_Well, _I thought, _if he's going to recite it backwards, than so am I!_

"My father is waiting for me," I said, walking towards the door.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," Edward said in a very persuasive tone. "Please?" he added, obviously trying to dazzle me.

It worked. I felt very pathetic, letting myself be effected by him like that. But, he _was_ Edward.

I followed after him into an empty hallway, where he stopped, and turned towards me.

"Bella," he said, "_Please_ tell me what's going on?" Well, _he_ gets right to the point…

"Edward," I said hesitantly, "I—I don't know if I _can_."

"Why not?" he demanded, "You know something, I know you do!"

"Edward!" I hissed, "Don't say that! You aren't supposed to know that! Well…you _shouldn't _know, at least!"

"And why not?" he repeated, looking directly into my eyes again.

"Because…"—I took a breath, and slowed my speaking pace—"Because I don't want you to have to leave." I said it in a very small voice, and looked down, blushing, as soon as I had finished.

"Isabella…" he whispered, and I looked up at him slowly. He looked conflicted, as if he wanted to reach out and touch me, but didn't want to at the same time. I realized that he didn't think it was safe.

I confidently reached out my hand, and lay it on top of both of his. I both heard and felt his sharp intake of breath, but his breathing evened out again after a few seconds. His eyes rested on where our skin touched, as he moved slightly. With excruciating slowness, he wrapped his fingers gently around mine.

My pulse sped, and my mind went a little fuzzy; this being my reaction to actually _touching_ him. His skin felt cool against mine, and I shivered a little, involuntarily.

"Bella," he said softly, "I _need_ to know. How do know…about _me_, and about _us…_my family?"He seemed quite flustered, as he looked at me. I kept quiet.

"Do you know what I'm talking about, when I say that?" he asked.

I nodded, slowly, trying not to look at him. After a few seconds of silence, I said, "Yes. I know…about you. What you are…"

Edward twitched and tried to withdraw his hand, but I kept mine against his, even as he moved away.

"Edward," I said, and then paused. Was it okay to be saying this so soon? If I was any crazier, I would put it off, because I knew it was the wrong chapter to say this in…but I knew that if I started dividing my life into chapters, I just had problems.

"Edward," I started again, "It…It doesn't matter."

He froze. "Doesn't _matter?_" he said, almost sounding angry.

I immediately pulled back, and turned to go. "I'm sorry," I muttered, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Bella…" I heard him say behind me, but I didn't turn back, or stop walking.

"I'll see you in class," I answered simply, and went to the entrance of the hospital, to greet my poor father.

**So what did you think, huh? :D Please tell me? I love all of my reviewers, and my readers! They make me feel special (in a good way)!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Loud Silence

**Fifth chapter in as many days, be happy people **

**Thankyou to Alaislana, sapphyre18, Fuyutaro son, Solar517, sherryola and envyme13 for their rviews.**

**Hey again, people of ff.n!**

**This chapter is a bit different from the others, and I apologize for that. It is different in size, and in quality (I think). I didn't take as much time writing it as I should have, but I also didn't have any other ideas...I need to work on that 'idea' thing...**

**But do not worry, more chapters **_**are**_** coming soon, with much more significant topics in them...**

**All the same, please read and review! :D**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers of the last chapter:**

**applestulipsribbonschess (sorry, the document manager somehow wouldn't let me save it with the name spelled right, I dunno why), Luckycat3, Cullen17, CellaCullen, ThisIsMyDisguise, Miss C. Cullen, VildeHaga, JasperLuver15, , team edward 3, Second daughter of Eve, and I Found a Username.**

**:) Thanks guys**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of the works of Stephenie Meyer...**

**Chapter 5 — A Loud Silence**

I had been half expecting it, but it still hurt when Edward didn't speak to me the next day. I sat next to him, as usual, and I even said hello. He had looked up at me, his eyes darkened not by hunger, but by concentration; and nodded once. That's it.

That was the most contact we'd had all week, and life was beginning to bore me. Wake up, drive to school, spend the entire day trying to convince Tyler that he doesn't need to make anything up to me, and then go home. The cycle repeats endlessly, it seems.

My popularity was higher now, but I only grimaced as the groups of people came to speak to me. Tyler was _beyond_ getting on my nerves; things with him had turned into tormenting agony, for me. If he didn't stop bothering me, I was going to have to…

What was I planning to do to him again? If I had already been close to the Cullens, I'm sure Emmett would have handled him if I'd asked. But, I _wasn't _close to the Cullens…_yet._

I almost knew the day when it had come. I had paged through _Twilight_ the night before, making sure what would happen next. I planned out my responses carefully…thinking mischievously of what I would say. I had to admit, I was expecting to torture them…Tyler at least.

The beginning classes of school came and went, and I was now unsure that today was the day I was thinking of. Nothing had happened yet, and I was worried. Would my plans be for nothing?

And then, it happened. Mike came to talk to me before class started, and I braced myself for the conversation ahead.

I wondered at the nerve of Mike, asking me to the dance while I was sitting right next to Edward. Edward, of course, looked like he wanted to push Mike away from me (a heartfelt gesture, I'm sure). I almost wish he had.

"I think you should tell Jessica _yes_," I recited perfectly, suppressing a sigh. This part, I hadn't changed at all. He was just Mike; not really important to me.

"What? Are you going with…someone?" Mike asked. Of course he was looking at Edward, and I really couldn't blame him. _I wish_, my brain thought, before I pushed the words away. I _would_ spend time with Edward on that day, whether he liked it or not…

Before my _Twilight_-loving brain could say something about going to Seattle, I quickly replied, "No, I'm not going to the dance. I have a busy day planned out. I'm taking an all-day hiking trip."

Although Edward had actually smirked a little when I turned Mike down, both he and Mike were now staring at me like I was crazy.

_Where did _that_ come from? _my mind demanded of me. I didn't know. But I suddenly had an idea of where I would be hiking to…

"Oh…" Mike said, and went to sit down, not really looking at me anymore.

"_Hiking_?" I heard a velvet voice whisper, in shock.

I didn't look at him, though I answered, "Yes."

"Bella, are you sure that's safe?" he asked, and I finally turned to look at him. Concern shimmered uncertainly in his eyes, and I stared back confidently.

"I never said that I would be hiking _alone_," I answered coldly, and turned away.

I could almost _feel_ the confusion and—jealousy?—running off of him as he stared at me. When I turned back, he started staring deep into my eyes, trying furiously to read what was behind them.

"That's not going to work, you know," I said conversationally, gazing back. "It'd take more than that to get through to my mind."

He breathed sharply, and looked like he was about to ask something, but he shook his head, and changed the subject.

"I'm sorry...I should have spoken to you sooner. It's rude, I know; but it's really best if we're not friends."

"No Edward," I responded, not missing a thing, "You're wrong about that."

He was taken aback; it was clear on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said to the frustration in his expression, "I shouldn't have said so much. I forget sometimes, that you don't know what I'm talking about." I sounded bitter, but I didn't care. He could read my expressions as well as he could my voice.

"Then _tell_ me what you're talking about!" Edward said, exasperated.

I bit my lip, and looked away. "I…I don't think you're supposed to _know_."

We both sighed, at the same time.

"But _you _know something, Bella. Something that _you're_ not supposed to know." I liked it when he said my name…it made me feel special, in a way. He was thinking about me, I knew that. I suddenly felt stupid; I was just as obsessed as book-Bella. Well, I _was_ book-Bella, but still…I was trying to fight against the pathetic-ness.

"Yes," I agreed. "But I would have found out anyways."

"That's true," he muttered thoughtfully, as if to himself. "I'm sure you would have…" He almost seemed wistful, as he looked away from me.

We didn't speak throughout the rest of class, but at the end of class, he didn't rush away as usual.

I started to get up, but then I felt his cold touch against my wrist.

"Bella," he said, and then paused.

"Yes?"

He looked away, and I knew that he would have blushed if he could have.

"Will you tell me what's going on…eventually? It—doesn't have to be now. Just…someday?"

I tilted my head a little to the side, and focused on his darkening eyes. The pupils contracted, and sharpened; examining mine just as much.

"I promise, Edward, that I will tell you, 'someday.'" I quoted him. "But I don't know how soon that'll be. And I promise another thing as well."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell anyone—about…" I trailed off suggestively, and he flinched away from me, removing his hand from my arm.

There was a long pause. "Thank you," he finally whispered.

"You're welcome" I whispered back, not moving away, and not looking away.

Edward was looking at me strangely, and then he edged slightly closer. I leaned a bit nearer to him, until I could feel a bit of his cold breath hitting my skin. Our eyes were still locked, as I reached out to brush my fingertips against his palm.

And then he was gone. I felt his cool breath stop, and there was only emptiness in front of me. There was a twinge of pain on my fingers, where our skin had been touching. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand against my temple, willing myself not to cry.

"I'm sorry," Said a voice, so hushed that I could barely hear it.

I turned just in time to see the last flicker of his golden eyes at the doorway, before he disappeared entirely from sight.

I almost collapsed, and leaned against a table for support. The room had gone empty a few minutes ago, and I was alone as I walked to my next class, getting there just in time.

Walking out to the parking lot, I was stopped by Eric. It was expected, and I turned him down gently, as I had with Mike. He seemed like a nice kid; I would have to set him up with someone later.

Tyler's asking me out was also anticipated—and I was more than ready for it. I relished in the almost _evil_ feeling that came over me as I anxiously waited for the moment.

Right on time, Edward's Volvo blocked my truck's exit, and I sighed. I rolled down the window a full four seconds before Tyler came running to talk to me. I was _good_. I laughed a little at the idea.

"I'm stuck behind Cullen," I recited to Tyler, trying to hide my elation from him. This was going to be very fun…

"Oh, I know…I wanted to ask you something, while we're trapped here," Tyler said as he smiled at me. "Would you go to the spring dance with me?"

"Tyler," I said, faking a thoughtful pause; "I'm not going to the dance. Yes, Mike did tell you the truth about what I was doing; I was _not_ just letting him down easily. I truthfully have a long weekend planned out. I'm going to be very busy…and, I'm sure that will be the same on any _other _time as well…no matter what the occasion."

He paused, then started to say something else; but I interrupted with a smart, "And yes, Tyler; I _already_ have plans for the prom. I _really_ am sorry..." My sarcasm was obvious, and he looked a little stung.

He froze, looking shocked, which changed to disappointment. I wanted to laugh wickedly, but I kept it in. It wouldn't be a smart idea—I didn't want anyone but Edward to know that I knew what was going to happen. If Tyler found out, I was worse than dead.

"I'll—I guess I'll see you around, then?" he stammered, and went back to his car.

"Goodbye, Tyler," I called,

I smiled slightly to myself as he left. I looked up to see Edward smirking at me, before he and his family drove away.

**I know, it's so short! :( I didn't have much idea for that chapter; but I promise that the next one **_**will**_** be much longer.**

**Please review! :) Tell me what you thought of my attempt at a chapter...or let me know any mistakes you find, so that I can correct them!**

**Another note: Ahhh...Twilight Movie! It came out over here, yesterday! I was so excited...I made my mom take me :D It was AWESOME. I'm not going to post any movie spoilers besides that, though. Don't worry... :P**

**Until next chapter,**

**Techno-Poet**


	6. Chapter 6 This Is Different

Another update! Happy people? Edited - 14/01/2011

Thankyou to Emmy Pemmy, Fuyutaro son and sapphyre18 for their reviews last chapter.

* * *

**So..Hi!**

**Another week, another chapter...**

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! (Well, it's tomorrow...but...close enough, right?)**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers of the last chapter:**

**VildeHaga, Cullen17, CellaCullen, Jasper101, JasperLuver15, Second daugher of Eve, ThisIsMyDisguise, cheyennecullen, anacleta5, and feenay7! :D**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a book called Twilight. I did not write it. **_**The End.**_

**Please Read and Review! :)**

**Chapter 6 – This **_**is**_** Different**

I drove home in the rain, again. This was beginning to be routine, and a routine that I really didn't like.

I cooked dinner for Charlie in a partial daze, lost in everything that had happened. I knew what was going on, and that changed things a bit. I knew that he pulled away when I touched him, because he was having trouble controlling his need. If I hadn't been so forward, would we have had a longer conversation?

I sighed, and quickly caught my hand from slicing too close to my finger. I needed to concentrate more on the task at hand…No; that was impossible. My mind drifted back to Edward again.

Later, when Tyler had asked me to the dance, had Edward smiled because he _wanted_ me to turn him down? Regardless of what the books said, I couldn't believe that someone like _him_ would be happy that he thought I might like him.

Did he think I liked him?

More importantly, _did_ I like him? The obvious answer to that was _yes_. Of _course_ I liked him! But…was it more than that?

It took all of my effort to shove those thoughts violently from my mind, and continue cooking.

"So," my father asked as I set dinner on the table, surprising me with his talk. "Do you have a date for the spring dance?"

I froze, and then sighed.

"No, Dad. I'm not getting one, either. I'm not going to go to the dance."

"Really?" he asked, "Why not?"

I stared at him pointedly.

After a pause, Charlie finally got it. "Oh…that's alright, then."

_No duh, Charlie. I have a hard enough time _walking_ on a flat surface, rather than dancing on it._

"What will you be doing that day, then?" Charlie asked.

Was he actually _worried_ about me? Or did he think I was up to something…

"Um…I think I might just spend the day outside, if the weather's nice. If not…I'll probably read, or do laundry." If I remembered it right, the weather would be _perfect_.

"Oh, okay…" my dad answered, going silent again.

The rest of the meal stayed quiet like this, without interruption. I did the dishes as quickly as I could, before going upstairs again.

The night came, and I found that I was somehow able to sleep. I must have been dreaming, but I thought that I heard a sound at the window, as if it had been creaking open. I just ignored it, and fell asleep a few minutes afterwards.

The morning was foggy, as usual. I parked my truck as far as possible from the Volvo; today, I had a plan.

As I stepped out, I 'accidentally' let my hand open, and my key fell into a puddle that was near my feet.

"Good morning, Edward," I said cheerfully, as he suddenly appeared there, picking the key up.

The expression on his face was the most adorable I had seen yet; the befuddlement wrinkling his forehead slightly.

He handed me back the key, and I grinned at his sparkling gold eyes.

"So how was your night?" I asked, a little too inquisitively.

He flinched a little, but didn't move away from my eyes. "Fine…"

His eyes were very guarded, as if he forcibly had to hide this from me. In my distracted state, I had forgotten what he actually _had_ done last night, but I couldn't think of it now. Not with his beautiful glowing eyes searching through mine, trying to break through.

"I forgive you, by the way," I whispered, almost fully lost in his gaze.

"What for?" he asked, sounding just as dazed as I was.

"For blocking me yesterday, so that Tyler could talk to me. It's okay, I'm not mad."

"That's very good," he said, and then finally looked down. My gaze followed his to the puddle on the ground. I bit my lip; trying to restrain myself from doing what I wanted. What I wanted, was to put my arms around him, or at least touch his smooth skin.

"Where are you hiking to, on the Saturday of the dance?" he asked, diverting my attention from my daydreams.

"Oh, just some…place," I answered offhandedly. "I read about it in a book, and I wanted to see if it was real." I smirked a little at my own private joke.

"Well, the weather should be nice then," he commented a little uncomfortably, and I smiled even more. There was no way he could have known that; not even a weather forecast could predict that far ahead. Alice, on the other hand…

We stood in awkward silence, before I waved, and started towards my class. I glanced over my shoulder as I left. He looked after me as if he wanted to follow; but then sighed, turned, and walked towards a different building.

My classes went by too slowly for my liking; every moment seeming to take an hour, every hour, a day.

At last, it was lunchtime, and I followed Jess, Angela, and Mike into the cafeteria again.

My eyes shot to the Cullen's table, and focused there. I counted them off as I glanced at their beautiful faces: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie…and no Edward.

An instant headache and stomachache hit me, and I leaned against the wall.

Jessica was asking me something, but I couldn't make out the words. I was trapped in a moment of severe déjà vu, my mind reeling out of control.

I grabbed a lemonade bottle, and bought it, having to be even more careful not to trip on the way to the table.

Distractedly, I pulled off the lid, and spun it under my fingers. Unexpectedly, I was hit by a book-flashback.

It was a scene I had remembered well, and enjoyed every single time I'd read the book. Edward sitting with Bella during lunch; and the two of them—or, the two of _us_—discussing what exactly her theories were about what he _was_. Edward picking up the lid for the soda bottle, and spinning it on the table like a top.

I shook myself out of my mental images, and looked up quickly, scanning the room. I heard Jessica giggling and whispering something to me, and I nodded back, not caring what she'd said. I had met his gaze, and he was motioning at me with his finger; inviting me to come to him.

I stuttered something about Biology homework to the others at the table, and clutching my lemonade bottle, I walked unsteadily towards him.

When I reached the table, he was crooked-smiling at me with an extremely amused expression on his face. His hands were folded on the edge of the table, as he leaned towards me.

_Stop it!_ I yelled at myself, _Don't act so dazzled! __Snap out of it!_

I instantly changed my facial expression. "Hello again, Edward," I said cheerily, grinning at him, and taking a seat. I placed my lemonade on the table, and inclining towards him a little, and grinning.

I laughed at his next words, another 'that's my line' moment bringing me almost to hysterics.

His expression was surprised as _he_ muttered, "This is different…"

I had no willpower to restrain my laughter, and I tried to hide my face. "Sorry," I said at last, breathless, "I shouldn't laugh…it's a…inside joke." That's an understatement…

He was looking at me in amazement, as if he had never seen anyone like me before. Heck, he probably hadn't. I was the clumsiest person on Earth, as far as humans were concerned.

"You're right," I agreed, after he said nothing, "this _is_ different. What brought it on?"

"Well…" He hesitated, looking at me for a second. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

His words didn't surprise me. I nodded approvingly at his statement. "I agree with that, to some extent…but do you have assured proof that you are actually going to hell?" I questioned, looking at him imploringly.

He was astounded, as he leaned away to study me more thoroughly.

"I—don't know," he responded philosophically, "I know what Carlisle said, but…I haven't decided whether I agree yet, or not."

"That's a wise argument," I said thoughtfully. "So…we're friends now? You're giving up?"

His slightly shocked look returned, as he gazed at me. "Giving up trying to stay away from you?"

Good, so he understood what I had meant. "Yes. And giving up trying to be…_good_," I finished.

His crooked smile was beautiful, as he placed his hand on the table.

"Yes"—he paused, looking up from under his lashes—"I'm giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may. I am tired of staying away from you, Bella," he breathed, lining up his gaze with mine. My mind blanked of all thought as I saw in his eyes, some sort of emotion that I didn't recognize.

He suddenly pulled back, and smiled a different smile. "I think your friends want you back," he commented wryly.

"They'll just have to live without me," I shrugged.

"I might not _give_ you back, though," he said darkly; a hint of teasing around the edge of his voice.

"When did I say that that was a problem?" I retaliated.

The only answer I got was a grin, showing me his razor-sharp, perfectly whitened teeth.

"I'm sorry," I said, a hint of teasing in my voice. "I was being a bit bold, I know."

"It's…okay," he said, his smile fading. "I'm just wondering how…if—well, even though—you _know_, or seem to…you don't appear to be affected at all."

I smiled warmly at him. "It's true; I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?" he asked, in a murky voice, as he tried to add menace to his tone. He leaned closer, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Not a chance," I smirked. I could see that he _could_ be scary, if he tried a little bit more; but I didn't think he could ever frighten me. I liked him far too much to be afraid. His golden eyes were a comfort, and not a terror.

I took a sip of my lemonade, and set the bottle back on the table. He began playing with the lid, spinning it, as he had in my book-flashback.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked suddenly, staring at the lemonade bottle.

"No," I said. I examined his shimmering irises once again; their color seeming lighter than it had this morning. "And neither are you," I murmured.

He stared at me again. I was getting used to this expression now, but this time I examined it more closely. There was, as usual, the look that said that he thought I had mental problems. But this time, there was a look of something else; of _fear._ He was _afraid_ of what I knew.

I reached toward his folded hands, trying to touch him comfortingly; but his hands were already under the table and hidden from me.

"Edward," I sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"

His eyes flickered nervously. Maybe that wasn't the right question to ask…he looked worried, now.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said his full name slowly, "I will _never_ tell anyone. I _promise_."

"Bella," he hissed, "how the _heck_ do you know my name?" he demanded frostily.

I looked away now. "I will tell you," I decided, talking mostly to myself. "I just don't know when…"

I grinned up at him suddenly, a bit of humor in my eyes. "Ask your sister, I'm sure she will know."

He not only looked shocked, frightened, and concerned; when I said this, he looked stunned.

"What the…" was all he managed. I could tell that all of the others in the cafeteria had left by now, including the other Cullens.

"Oh, shoot," I muttered, picking up my half-empty lemonade bottle. "We have to get to class!"

He didn't stand when I did. "Aren't you coming?" I asked incredulously.

"No…It's healthy to ditch class once and a while…"

His words struck me with a mental warning. So _this_ is what day today is…

"Um…" I paused, trying to decide. "I think I'll ditch with you, I mean, if it's okay…"

His eyes were sharp. "No, Bella. You need to go to class. I don't want to damage your record."

"Trust me," I said, "worse damage can be done by going to class today…"

"Isabella…" he persuaded, his eyes smoldering.

"Fine," I snapped, heading towards the door, "but I'm not going to last even halfway through it, I promise you. I'll see you soon enough."

I tried to block off my nose and close my eyes as Mr. Banner stuck the needle into Mike's finger. The blood coated the blood-typing card, and I turned my head away. Sickening salt-smell coated the inside of my mouth and stomach; a thicker scent than that of saltwater. Oceanic salt I could handle, but bloody, rusty-tasting salt was repulsing.

My cheek pressed into the cold granite of the table, my arms wrapped around my head. A wave of dizziness flooded over me.

_Stupid vampire,_ I thought, scowling.

Mr. Banner noticed my discomfort, and asked me if I was feeling sick. I, of course, answered 'yes.'

Mike put his arms around me, trying to get me to stand up, but I pushed him away a little. I needed the help, sure; but I didn't need him finding an excuse to be closer to me.

Instead, I put my arm on his shoulder, and leaned my weight on him as he led me out of the class.

"Stop here," I whispered when we were on the other side of the building. I sat down, and rested my head against the damp sidewalk. The fresh air was helping a little with my nausea.

"You look green, Bella," he commented awkwardly.

_Of course I do,_ I thought, _I feel sick…_

"Bella!" a voice cried, and Edward came running up to me. He spoke a few sentences with Mike, before leaning over me.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

I opened one eye to glare at him.

"I told you so," I accused, with as much volume as I could muster.

**Alrighty, then. I hope you liked it!**

**Please do not hesistate to tell me what you thought of it.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Techno-Poet**


	7. Chapter 7 Stop Dazzling Me!

A new update! So I have some news, which can be bad or good depending on how you think. Something epically awesome happened to me tonight / this morning, and I will probably be busy, and even though these chapters are writtne I might have some problems updating for a few days. I am so sorry! I will try my best to still update daily...

Edited 17/01/2011

Thankyou to emmy pemmy, Solar571, Layfra02, sapphyre18, Fuyutaro son, Sherryola, Zanavield and Alaialana for their reviews!

* * *

**Hi again, readers of fanfiction! I bring you a new chapter, FINALLY! :D**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have actual, real reasons why that was impossible!**

**I was out of state. And somehow, in that area of the state I was in, there was **_**no internet at all**_**! It was like a horror movie waiting to happen... *shudder*  
But I'm back now! How good it feels to have internet! I shall never take it for granted again...**

**Thank you to all reviewers of the last chapter:**

**Justm, Lacrea Moonlight, Dolphingirl79, AFamliarSmile, Cullen17, TwiWriter15, ThisIsMyDisguise, Jaydeesgirl, Aquakim, farheen5 (at ), VildeHaga, Psalmofsummer, Second Daughter of Eve, Fangirl-friend2, Anacleta5, LullabyHeart, Cheyennecullen, Feenay7, CellaCullen, I Found a Username, and LunarEclipse! :)**

**Thanks so much to the reviewers, and also to everyone who has read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...I just twist the plot, for my own amusement...**

**Chapter 7—Stop Dazzling Me!**

I scowled at Edward as much as I could with a nauseous stomach.

"Stupid va-" I started, but then remembered that Mike was still standing there. "Uh—Volvo owner," I corrected, and then added, "No offense" for good measure.

Edward's eyes were piercing through me; he had understood what I was going to say.

"Um…" Mike stated intelligently.

"You should go back to class," Edward directed at him, though still looking at me.

"I think I should stay here," Mike argued. Edward turned to glare at him, ferocity in his eyes.

"Go," he commanded.

"Uh…Bye, Bella," he muttered, then walked—almost _ran_—in the direction of Biology class.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked. The emotion in his voice surprised me slightly, but I managed a, "I will be…"

"Isabella," Edward said, shaking his head. He picked me up gently in his arms, being careful to support my head with his gentle fingers.

"This _is_ your fault," I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, it is." Edward sounded truly sorry, as if he wanted to take back his actions. The look in his eyes was more than just concern, it was frantically worried.

Slowly, I reached up to place my hand at the base of his neck. "I'll be fine," I said, "It's okay."

"You look so pale, and sickly…and you're comforting _me?_" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded, and closed my eyes again. The cool temperature of his chest—almost as cold as the sidewalk, if not colder—was soothing.

I heard the door to the office squeak on its hinges; he must have kicked it open or something. I smelled Ms. Cope's fragrant perfume and I heard her move. Her gasp seemed close by my ear.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward's velvet voice explained as he led me to the nurse's office.

I felt paper pressing against my back, and the world steadied itself. I opened my eyes to see the nurse looking sympathetically at me, and Edward staring intently from across the room.

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the surprised nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

"There's always one," the nurse said. "Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," I said, sighing a little.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes," I admitted. Edward coughed.

"You can go back to class, now," the nurse said to Edward. I started to object, but I had forgotten that he had this handled already.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." Edward's voice betrayed something else…a hint of affection, maybe?

No. I convinced myself out of that. Affection?—where did I _get_ these ideas?

"I'll go get an icepack for your head," the nurse said, and bustled away helpfully.

Edward was chuckling slightly when I turned to him. The world was still spinning a bit, but I could see _him_, of course.

"So you faint at the sight of _blood_?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," I agreed; "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Very," he said, staring past me, deep in thought.

"You scared me for a minute there," he confessed suddenly. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"I'll bet," I commented, closing my eyes again. The room was still spinning a little bit, and cutting off my vision was helping a lot.

"Honestly - I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder," Edward commented.

"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad." I grinned a little at the idea. I had little sympathy for Mike.

"He absolutely loathes me," Edward said amiably.

"Edward?" I asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" He turned his glorious gaze upon me, and smiled. My breath caught, and his smile widened.

"Do you enjoy the effect you have on me?" I asked breathlessly, and softly; in fear that Ms. Cope (who was in the next room) would hear.

His lips twitched, and he leaned a bit closer; inhaling.

"Maybe," he breathed, his perfect scent wafting over my face.

"Stop dazzling me!" I fought back weakly, trying to recall how to breathe.

"I dazzle you?" he asked curiously, his voice unintentionally—or maybe _intentionally—_seductive.

"Yes," I said, "And _please_ stop before I completely lose consciousness!"

He sighed, and pulled back, the mischievous glint in his eyes dimming a bit.

The nurse walked back in, then. I was glad that he had pulled back; the nurse probably would have forced him out of the room if she'd seen how close he was to me.

"There you are, dear," she said kindly, and handed me the icepack.

I placed it against my head, and the nausea faded even more. All of the dizziness had dwindled away, but there was still a hint of queasiness in the pit of my stomach.

"We've got another one…" Mrs. Cope warned from the next room, propping the door open.

"Here—I don't need this anymore." I handed the icepack back to the nurse. I jumped off of the bed, and Edward had to catch me as I stumbled. "Sorry," I muttered as I blushed crimson.

He smiled a little, and then stiffened. "Oh no…Go outside to the office, Bella."

"What—Oh, that," I quickly responded, and hurried through the door. A whiff of rusty-salt smell had reached my nose, and I wanted to be as far from it as possible.

Mike was leading a very sick-looking Lee Stevens, who nearly passed out on the cot. Edward quickly pulled the door closed, and the smell stopped immediately.

"Thank you," I gasped, and sat down on a chair in the main office lobby.

"You actually listened," Edward contemplated thoughtfully, as he sat next to me.

"Of course I did…the smell of the blood was unbearable."

"People can't smell blood!" He was very unbelieving.

"Well…_I_ can. It smells so…horrible!"

"That's…interesting," Edward managed, befuddled.

Mike walked in, and glared first to Edward, and then to me. "You look better," he said grimly.

"Keep your hand in your pocket," I ordered Mike, and flicked my gaze to Edward. He was looking at me like the thought that my warning was meant for him. I felt almost sympathetic because of the adorable expression of remorse that covered his features. I smiled at him a sweetly.

His returning gaze was perplexed.

"It's not bleeding anymore," Mike explained. "Are you going back to class?"

"No." I answered curtly. No need for further explanation on that point; if he didn't get it, he'd have to figure it out himself.

"Um…are you going this weekend? To the beach, I mean?" Mike stuttered after a minute.

"Er…" I had to consider that for a moment. I knew what chapter that the beach scene was… 'Chapter 6: Scary Stories.' In which Bella flirts with a childish Jacob, to find some answers.

I wasn't an idiot; I had no wish to repeat that scene. I was Team Edward all the way…But on the other hand, I was curious. I wanted to meet Jacob Black.

"Sure," I finally answered him, "First Beach, right?"

"Uh-huh," he said, "We're meeting at my dad's store at ten."

"Okay."

"See you in Gym, then," he finished the conversation, walking off and leaving the building.

I turned pleadingly to Edward. "Umm…can you get me out of Gym…please?" I asked in my softest whisper. "Mrs. Cope would listen to _you_," I continued, looking up from under my eyelashes.

His lips twitched a little, a mischievous smirk shining in his eyes.

"Alright," he agreed. "Sit here, and look pale."

I leaned back against the wall, and let my thoughts wander. I heard Edward's perfect, gentle voice explaining the situation to Mrs. Cope, and I felt their gazes on me as she assessed Edward's suggestion.

I felt Edward returning to my side, and Mrs. Cope said that she hoped I would feel better.

I nodded, and followed Edward out the door.

"I can walk, thankyou," I muttered, as he opened his mouth to speak. All the same, he put his hand a centimeter behind me, just in case. The almost-contact was making me a little anxious, and I could sense how close he was to touching me.

"Thank you," I said. "I couldn't have stood Gym right now."

"Anytime."

"So…I'm sorry you can't come to the beach this weekend."

He stopped walking then. "What would keep me from coming?" He was almost _daring_ me to reject him.

"Oh…it's not that you're not invited, of course. I just thought that…Well, the weather will be sunny, and we _are_ going to First Beach…I mean, I could have gotten that part wrong, I don't remember everything _perfectly_…" I stopped when I realized that I had said _way_ too much…

He looked away. "No…you got it right. But how you _did_ that, is still a mystery to me…" His voice was frustrated.

"I apologize. I always say too much when I'm speaking to you."

"Yes. We seem to both have that problem." His tone was amused now, as he shifted his gaze to mine.

I didn't even try to get to my truck, as we walked to his Volvo. I knew that he wouldn't let me drive, even if I begged.

"Um…Alice will drop off your truck at your house, later," he offered, as if he had heard my thoughts. He hadn't, of course.

"Thanks."

He held the door open for me, and I blushed. His gentlemanliness was a good thing, but it almost got embarrassing, after a while.

He turned on the car, and backed out of the parking space. When he reached the road, he flicked on the CD player.

I smiled, and leaned back against the chair as the welcoming tune of Clair De Lune drifted softly through the speakers. Of course he would be playing this…

"Mmm…I love this song," I said.

"I like it too," Edward said. I watched, as he looked down, and smiled a little at our similarity.

"My mom likes classical music…she always played a CD of it when she was at home."

"What's your mother like?"

I had to think for a moment.

"She's nice, I guess. A little crazy, forgetful, and she is a _failure_ at making edible cuisine. But she's always happy." I sighed at the memory. "I don't know how she can manage to always be so cheerful."

"How old are you, Bella?"

"I'm seventeen," I responded.

"You don't seem seventeen," he commented.

"Well neither do y—Oh, wait. You're not." I sighed again. "I forgot; sorry."

He straightened up in his seat, and gripped the steering wheel. "How old do you think I am?"

I counted the years in my head. When the book came out in 2005, he was 104. But now it was five years later, in 2010. If the dates from the book were still correct, then he would be older than that.

"Um… Depending, I guess you would be a hundred and nine. If not, I got the date wrong and you would be…a hundred and four. I think. I'm not too certain." I waited quietly for his response.

He was impossibly still and silent, but I saw his nails dig a bit further into the wheel.

"Am I wrong?" I asked, mocking his tone from that day, so long ago, in Biology.

He shot a quick glare at me, and then back out the window. "No. You're right."

"That's good—I've never been very good at Math."

"What's your favorite book?" he said, changing the subject hurriedly.

"_Interview with the Vampire_, by Anne Rice," I answered quickly. Why not mess with his mind a bit?

"What?" He turned on me, shock written on every sculpted angle of his face. I laughed, and held up my hands, as if in self-defense.

"I'm just kidding, Edward! My favorite book is _Twilight_, by Stephenie Meyer."

He scowled at me, all the same.

"Stephenie Meyer…didn't she write that romance-novel-sci-fi story about a love triangle between two humans, and an extraterrestrial, or a zombie or something?"

"Yes, that was her book _The Host_. Her _Twilight_ saga is a very popular series…but no one here in Forks seems to have heard of it. I think that's a good thing, actually."

"And why is that?"

"Well…" I got a mental picture of the Team Edward fangirls grouping around the Cullens' lunch table, thousands of girls trying to flirt with Edward, or inviting Alice to sleepovers. Or maybe even asking to feel Emmett's muscles…I shuddered. I could only think what that would do to Jasper's self control.

"That might be…dangerous to everyone's safety…and Jasper's mental health."

"I'm not sure I understand why that is…" Edward said after a moment of thought.

"And I'm not sure you would want to know…" I shuddered yet again.

The car stopped. I looked out the window, to see Charlie's house. I hadn't noticed how fast he was driving, but it didn't bother me that he had driven so fast. What bothered me was that my time talking to him was almost up.

We sat in silence, not finding anything else to talk about.

"My family is probably waiting for me at school," he said.

"Sorry. I guess you have to go, then," I agreed.

"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident."

"He probably already knows," I sighed. "There are no secrets in Forks."

He laughed and said, "Have fun at the beach... good weather for sunbathing." It was still raining.

"Thanks," I said. "And have fun camping with Emmett."

He stared at me blankly.

"Oh…I did it again, didn't I? Sorry. I just…keep forgetting. You hadn't told me yet that you were going camping with Emmett."

"Bella…" Edward sounded exasperated.

"Edward…" I said mockingly, in the same tone.

We both sighed.

"I'll tell you _soon_. I promise. And…I'm sorry. I keep messing up. It's not making it any easier for you."

"Fine," he said; then, "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So... try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?"

I smiled a little at the familiar quote. "I'll try," I agreed.

I paused for a second, before quickly running my hand down his arm, and then jumping out of the car before he had time to react.

I held up my hands to feel the raindrops, as I watched him drive away. I laughed a little at the slightly surprised expression on his face.

**Well? Comments, critisism, anything you want to say? Say it in a review! It's just a small message that takes almost no time at all, and very little effort; yet has the power to make a fanfiction author smile! :D**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and thanks for reading the rest of the story, so far! 77 reviews for just 6 chapters...wow. For me, that's a lot.**

**And on another note: The next chapter will be... *drumroll* The Beach Scene! Everyone be prepared for some Quileutes to show up...Haha...**

**Until next chapter,**

**Techno-Poet**


	8. Chapter 8 Not Gunna Happen

Ok, so sorry for the wait, but surprise! Double update!

Thankyou to TwilightFan, RileyCalvin, Kaelyn16, Alaislana, sapphyre18, Emmy Pemmy, sweetgal3, Gasanechi, Solar571, Little PIXIEx, leanne mitchel, Fuyutaro son, Zanavield, sherryola, Layfra02 and LadyLecter47 for their reviews.

* * *

**I apologize; I'm updating a day and a half later than I was originally going to. I was having some problems deciding on how the chapter would end...**

**But those problems are resolved, now, and this chapter is up!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Psalmofsummer, Justm, applestulipsribbonschess, EMMETRULEs247, Cullen17, Lacrea Moonlight, Dolphingirl, anacleta5, toriisen, VildeHaga, Sere011, ThisIsMyDisguise, CellaCullen, FairyNinjaPrincess, Feenay7, TheAngelFromYourNightmares, LunarEclipse, Jasper 101, stjmavsgirl41, excruciatingly lovely, Second Daughter of Eve, TwiWriter15, I Found a Username, fangirl-friend2, blondefilly1188, Dancer4Life15, and RedEyesGreenSkin!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! This story has over 100 reviews now, that's amazing! *throws mini-virtual-party to celebrate the over 100 reviews!***

**I hope I get many reviews on this chapter, as well! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Do I **_**look**_** like Stephenie Meyer? Never mind, don't answer that...**

**Chapter 8—Not Gonna Happen**

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jess asked the next day, during Trig.

"He…" I tried to think up a good-sounding lie, but I decided to go with the truth. "He wanted me to eat lunch with him. That's it."

"Ooh…" Jessica giggled. "I'm _so_ jealous! He's _Edward Cullen_ for crying out loud!"

"Uh-huh…" I said. I really didn't understand why she liked him; she'd never even spoken to him. It's not as if he liked _her_, anyways.

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird," Jessica continued.

I shrugged. "I guess… Maybe he got lonely?" I grinned to myself.

It was impossible not to look at their table as I walked into the cafeteria. Of course, only Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were seated there.

Foolishly, I wanted to go sit with them. But no, I knew that that wasn't a good thing to do right now, so I sat with Mike and Jessica and Angela once again.

Lauren glared at me, and I just sighed. Had Tyler already started those atrocious rumors? I didn't know. I tried to steer clear of her, just the same.

Charlie was happy that I was going to the beach the next day. It left him free to not worry, while he spent the day fishing with the guys from the police station.

I was glad that I was going, too, I guess. Tomorrow I would enjoy the beach, the sunlight, and…the werewolves?

I shook my head. I didn't know if I would _enjoy_ seeing the werewolves. I know, Jacob is supposed to be cute, and admiring, but I just didn't need another guy liking me. I knew what a mess it would turn into if I started flirting with Jake. That was _not_ going to happen.

By book three, I had already decided that the Bella in the book was…an _idiot_. I had no wish to be that much like her, even if I _was_ her. I would become a _new_ Bella, smarter than the one in the books.

I would _not_ fall in love with Jacob Black.

The morning light woke me; a definite first. I had never before been woken by sunlight, in Forks.

I dressed in a sort of numb state, half dreading, and half being excited about today.

I drove up to Mike's dad's store, and parked next to the other teens' cars that were starting to crowd around. Of course, I volunteered to sit in the front with Mike; and as expected, Jessica was very happy to sit between us.

The sun was bright, and making its way slowly up the sky, when we got to First Beach. The sight of the water and land was breathtaking, and I couldn't wait to get down on the sand. I could see the driftwood logs circled up nearby, and I smiled slightly to myself. This truly was the place from the book.

I raised my head and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on my face, and the warm breeze ruffling my pulled-back hair.

After a short minute, I opened my eyes to see Mike and Eric piling up driftwood branches, and setting the wood on fire. Blue-green flames distorted the air as they made their way up to the thinning clouds; the salty sea-taste tainting the wind.

I made my way over to the others, and sat down on a pale white log, staring out at the ocean waves.

"Hey, do you want to go out to the tide pools?" Mike asked suddenly, looking at me with desperate, pleading eyes.

"I'm coming too, and you can bring the others," suggested Eric from a few feet away.

Angela and I looked at each other, and shrugged; sure, why not? Lauren complained about how her high heeled shoes weren't right for hiking, although Jessica agreed to come along.

With the sunlight pouring through the trees, the forest was very beautiful. I absent-mindedly ran my hands over some of the greenery, getting a better feel of the place. I still thought it was way too green, but it would work, I guess.

I was distracted from the scenery by tripping over a cluster of tree roots, and falling on my hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked from far ahead of me on the trail.

"Yeah…I've had worse falls," I answered quickly. I brushed the dirt off of my now-stained jeans, and rubbed it out of the creases in my hands. Light scrape-marks covered the surface of both of them, but they didn't hurt much.

The tide pools were fascinating, as always. I couldn't help but picture Edward there with me, shining in the powerful rays of sunlight—just in my mind, the image was breathtaking.

When we stepped back out onto the beach where the others were, I scanned the people quickly. Tyler, Lauren, other kids from out school, and then…There they were. A group of a few dark-skinned boys and girls, varying in ages: the Quileutes.

I didn't think that I would be able to tell which ones they were; the books never having illustrations, and them probably not looking like the actors. And yet, I saw the older one, and I immediately knew it was Sam. His eyes looked old, tired. He was already a werewolf, and had been for a while. It looked like it was getting to him.

And then I saw a few girls, wandering, and mingling with the others—could one of them be Leah?

My eyes scanned around the campfire, and that's when I saw the youngest one. Still boyish, with inky black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. His smile was cute in the little-kid way; he seemed eager for good conversation. Jacob Black.

I took a breath, before walking up to the campfire, and sitting down on a log. It didn't take long, before he came to sit next to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" a kind voice asked; not as smooth as Edward's, but almost as pleasant to listen to.

I turned to see Jacob, his dark brown eyes staring into mine, a smile twitching at his lips. I was surprised.

What I was surprised at, was the fact that I felt no attraction to him. I know that book-Bella didn't officially realize that she _liked_ Jacob, until much later, but I had always suspected that she had liked him subconsciously ever since she met him. But no, this was definitely not any type of affection that I was feeling. I felt like I wanted my dad to adopt him. Just looking at Jacob, I could tell that he would be an amazing little brother to have. The light in his eyes showed that he was a fun person to be around.

I let my mind return to the real world, as I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes," I nodded, smiling warmly at him. "You're Jacob Black, aren't you?" He laughed, and held out his hand.

"You actually remember me?" he asked as we shook hands.

"Vaguely—I wouldn't have, if I hadn't seen you," I admitted sheepishly. He laughed again.

"Yeah, same for me. I think we used to hang out, when we were kids…Y'know, in the _prehistoric _era…"

I laughed with him this time, just thinking of it. Had I actually met Jacob when I was a child? That was an interesting prospect, seeing as when I was that young, the book Twilight hadn't even come out yet. I found myself suddenly wondering where exactly Stephenie Meyer got her ideas for the book...

"Is the truck still working, or has it fallen to pieces yet?" he asked.

"Oh, it'll be awhile before _that_ happens. It got hit by a van, and it barely scratched the paint," I answered, a bit proud of my truck.

Jacob whistled a little.

"That truck's more impressive than I thought it was…Maybe my dad_ was _right about it being a fully-working vehicle."

I shrugged. "I use it just about every day, and it does a good job."

"Have you tried to go over sixty?"

"No…"

"Good. Don't."

This was the first real book-reference in the conversation, except for his greeting. And yet, it didn't worry me. I laughed along with him, again; I knew that I would make the right decision and not flirt with him.

We had a good conversation; it was interesting to hear in his own words, what the VW Rabbit looked like. He described it much better than it had been described in the books.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" I heard Lauren Mallory's voice say, from the other side of the campfire. I turned towards her, with a defiant expression. Lauren was definitely going to be an enemy of mine…

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," Jacob answered, a hint of laughter behind his voice.

"How nice," Lauren responded; malice coating every word she said.

"Bella," she continued, her tone unchanged, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

_Here it comes,_ I thought to myself.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam asked, turning immediately at the words.

"Yes, do you know them?" I hated the way she spoke to him; as if he was worthless. As if all of us, and the Cullens, were worthless. It made me sick.

I took a breath.

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam and I said together, at _exactly_ the same time. Jacob looked at me, and I couldn't help but blush at his confused gaze.

And I could have imagined it, but even after every one of the Quileutes had stopped staring at me, Sam's eyes flicked over to me for a second time. Could he know that I was, in some way, connected to the Cullens? I felt like an idiot, now. I really shouldn't have said that…

"Who's the older one, who spoke?" I asked Jacob in a whisper, once everything had gone back to normal again. I was asking just to be sure; I thought I knew already who it was.

"That's Sam. He's older than us, but he acts as if he's our chaperone or something." His voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "_I _think he's up to something…"

We laughed together, and I couldn't help really wanting to be friends with Jacob. He was easy to talk to, and had such a light personality. It made me want to smile, just being around him.

Then, I thought for a moment. Was it really a good idea to become close to him, even as a friend? Even without the flirting, I knew that someday, he was going to love me. I _really_ didn't need that…

I turned away from him, directing my conversation towards Angela for a few minutes. When there was nothing left to be said, I sat in silence, not wanting to start another conversation just yet.

"What type of music do you listen to?" Jacob asked suddenly from my left. I turned to face him, again.

"Oh, I listen to a lot of different stuff…" I pulled out my iPod, showing it to him. I was a bit proud that I had gotten it; it was a 120 gig iPod Classic; it held all of my music, videos, and even some books.

"Do you mind?" he asked, reaching for it.

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

He flipped through albums, and I watched as he studied the artists, and titles.

"Huh…" He paused in his browsing. "I haven't heard of this one. Who's 'The Mitch Hansen Band?'"

My mind went into almost instant panic. Oh no….

"Um, they're just a band. Can I have it back, now?"

"What's their music like?" Jacob asked, being stubborn. He could clearly see the worry on my facial features.

"Er—it's good, I guess. I like it, most of it is kind of written about this…thing…that someone wrote…" My voice trailed off as I heard his audible gasp as he looked at the song titles in the album.

Looking at me incredulously, he turned the iPod over so that I could read what was displayed on the tiny screen.

"**Now Playing: Jacob Black – The Mitch Hansen Band…"** I watched in horror as the words scrolled across it again and again, and eventually, I just looked away. My brain was going into shock. If he heard the lyrics for that song…would he _know_? Would he see that it was about him? There were enough lines in the song, where Edward called Jacob a dog…would he understand what that meant?

"Bella?" Jacob said my name, and I looked up to him. His bright eyes were now confused, as he reached for the earphones, wanting to listen to the song.

"No!" I said desperately, and reached to turn the iPod off. "Um…" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What's _that_ song about?" Jacob asked, his voice almost going teasing again. "Nice title…" he muttered, and then he laughed.

"Uh…"

He laughed again, harder; and then shrugged. "I guess it _is_ a common name. That's funny, though. What is that song about?"

I wracked my brain, trying to think of something. "It's about a guy who's giving a warning to another guy to stay away from his girlfriend—er, fiancé," I responded, finally.

"Huh…Which guy's Jacob?" he asked, true curiosity in his tone.

"The one being told to stay away," I admitted.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Like _I_ would ever do something like that…I don't see myself being a stalker anytime soon." He chuckled, trying to picture it.

Poor young, innocent Jacob Black…

**There's the beach scene! Finally! :D**

**Please let me know what you thought of it. What about Jacob? And Sam? What did you think about how they were portrayed? Comments are definitely welcome! :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading, it means a lot to me as a fanfiction author. 3**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**TechnoPoet**

**Oh, and:**

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own the Mitch Hansen Band, or their song "Jacob Black"**


	9. Chapter 9 A Day Of Relaxation

**So... I'd like to apologize for updating a little later than I'd expected, again!**

**I was going to update yesterday, and be all "Happy New Year!" but I completely forgot! :( I'm so sorry!**

**So, a late "Happy New Year!" to everyone! I am glad that I will be able to continue updating into the year 2009! :P And probably beyond that...**

**Thanks to all reviewers of the last chapter:**

**LunarEclipse, justm, silenceofthemoon, Klutztodeath, Melody-chii, DancingWithWings15, TwiWriter15, anacleta5, Koori Youkai Hime, ... , Cullen17, psalmofsummer, CellaCullen, Second Daughter of Eve, EMMETTRULEs247, Herminia4g, MadlyInLoveWithEdwardCullen, ObsessiveCullenFan, and Jazzy's Seer! :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight... Or anything else for that matter, except this plotline. Ooh, and my Vampire-Rock CDs... xD**

**Chapter 9 – A Day of Relaxation**

The rest of the beach trip was normal-ish, I guess. Jacob didn't ask any more questions about the Mitch Hansen Band, thank God, and we got along pretty well.

We said sincere goodbyes, when it came time to leave, with a definite promise of seeing each other the next time he was in town. He seemed enthusiastic, and I was too, a little. I reminded myself to think of a plan to keep him from liking me, or from thinking that I liked him. I didn't need that.

We all packed into Mike's car and Lee's mom's minivan, and began the drive back to Forks, just as the weather started to turn dreary again. The clouds came in with a vengeance, and the rain came soon after.

I stayed silent for the drive, too lost in thought to be interested in conversation with others. Angela was quiet too, but the rest were very talkative. I made sure to sit next to Angela, instead of Tyler or Jessica.

Mike started to say something to me, just as they dropped me off in the parking lot, but Jessica thankfully interrupted him. I smiled a "thank you" at her, but she was too absorbed in Mike's conversation to notice.

I climbed up to my room as soon as I got home. I knew where I was in the book, and I knew that it was significantly different in real life, than in the story. But still, I knew how book-Bella had felt. I wanted to drown my thoughts, and forget about Jacob, life, vampires, and just have a minute of actual relaxation for once.

I pulled out a CD without looking at it, and popped it into my CD player. I turned up the volume, and put on the headphones.

_I spend my days listening to music just to forget you  
See; I don't hesitate to lose myself in thought  
Oh, please don't mind me if I go silent for a while  
I'm just trying to solve this mystery  
And the rain falls down…And the rain falls down, it falls down…_

Oh no. I just _had_to pick one of my Vampire-Rock CDs, didn't I? I sighed. This one was "Diary of a Forks Girl;" by Bella Rocks. I leaned back against my bed, as the music played through the earphones. So much for drowning my thoughts…

_How am I supposed to feel when everything just doesn't make sense  
I just want…you're my life; danger doesn't faze me anymore  
I can't live without you anymore  
You are my immortal beloved…_

The sad thing was; I knew how much this was the truth. I could feel it, every time I saw Edward, and any times that I was anywhere _near_ him.

I sighed, and pressed the button, to go to the next track...

...And cringed, before breaking up into laughter, as the song "What's Up With These Forks Boys?" blasted through the headphones.

_There's this guy named Mike  
He asked me to the dance, but I said—NO!  
And there's this boy named Tyler  
He ran me over with his van, and asked me to the prom_

_Tell me what's up with these Forks boys, I really want to know  
Tell me what's up with these Forks boys…_

Tears welled up in my eyes, as the hilarity burst through me. I'd forgotten how true this song could be… I pressed the button again, switching through the songs, until I'd found my favorite.

The song was "Keep Away;" and it had always been the one I liked best on this disc.

_Every once in a while, you give me a glare  
And every once in a while, I give you a stare  
My insides tell me to keep away  
But my heart's already there…_

_Because you once said I was brave  
And that I'm the one you crave  
And I know that it's true  
I just can't keep away from you…_

I sighed again, this time in happiness, remembering how Edward had looked to me that first day. How he had flinched away in Biology, yet how he had suddenly broken down when he saw that I knew what he was…And when he tried to understand that I wasn't afraid…

I closed my eyes, and began to drift away. That CD played over and over again; set to endless repeat.

The next thing I knew, I was shocked awake by some dream that I couldn't remember. The second that I sat up in bed, it was erased from my mind, or so it seemed. My first guess was that it had been like Bella's dream about Jacob and Edward, but I somehow didn't think so. Why would I dream about Edward being a vampire, and Jake being a werewolf? I already knew what they were.

Sunlight was streaming palely through the window, and it was already well into the morning. My dad hadn't woken me for dinner the last night, and I guess he assumed I would be okay. Or maybe he was really absorbed in his basketball game—it was hard to tell. I don't know what Charlie would have done if I _hadn't _been able to take care of myself.

I decided that today would be a day of relaxation. I got up, and immediately moved the three or so steps to the computer desk.

Just for fun, I Googled "Vampire," just to see what I would get. I had Googled that word before, and never found the website the Bella did in the book. Of course not! I'd laughed it off, then. It was, in fact, a fictitious series. Well, it _had_ been.

I hit "Search" and waited the minute or so for the page to load.

It did. One of the first entries was "Vampires A-Z."

I laughed, and clicked on the link.

_Throughout the shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both._

_**-Rev. Montague Summers**_

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires?_

_**- Rousseau**_

I laughed again, a little shocked. So this site _did_ exist after all? That was…unexpected!

I read through the website, like any good Twilight fangirl. I studied the information displayed on the page, and really learned more about vampires. I thought it was amazing, that all this time, the fangirls hadn't found this website, and linked to it.

I decided to be irrational, and turned off the computer with the power switch (instead of shutting it down), like Bella did in the book. It felt good, taking out my confusion and frustration on _something_.

I smiled a little, and continued down Bella's path. I grabbed a jacket off of the hook on the back of the door, and put it on. A nice walk through the forest would be refreshing, right now.

I quickly ate breakfast, swallowing it down as fast as I could. I wanted to be outside, and under the greenery of the trees.

The thin, ruddy trail snaked unsteadily through the thick growth, and I decided to take the trail as far as I thought possible.

As soon as I stepped onto the ground outside, I could see the problem with that. The moment that I went into the forest, the trees and plants seemed to swallow me up, and they provided no view of the way I had come except for a few faint, muddy footprints.

It was a few seconds of mental panic, before my eyes finally adjusted enough so that I could see the path. I calmed my breathing, and kept walking.

Light filtered through the trees in some patches, creating an eerie glow about the atmosphere. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, and it added a new feeling to the moist air.

I rubbed my hands together, and the friction created a small amount of warmth.

After walking for a ways, I found a tree that had fallen on its side. The ground around it was wet, and I looked down to notice that the ankles of my jeans were soaked through with mud, as were my shoes.

I didn't care anymore. Those could be washed, or otherwise cleaned after I got home, later.

I had a decision to make, or so I quoted from the book. In truth, there was nothing to decide. But I wanted to think about it anyways, just to fit along with the timeline.

I sat down on the sodden piece of wood, placing my waterproof jacket there first.

The sky was just barely visible through some of the more thinly grown clumps of branches, though the light didn't reach me at all. It created a small illusion of it being twilight, instead of the middle of the day.

Twilight…I laughed a little, and breathed in slowly, feeling the humidity in the air. So this is how Bella felt… Well, maybe. But book-Bella had seen this as well; the sudden sense of unease and darkness, in a relatively safe place. A hint of excitement, and maybe a little danger...

I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my mind; they didn't help anything at all.

So… to answer the question. What question? About Edward, of course. There were several questions that Bella asked herself in the book.

One: Is Edward a vampire? Answer: Heck, yes. What else would he be, Robert Pattinson? Okay, don't answer that.

Two: What am I going to do about it? Answer: Nothing? He's fine just the way he is, and I don't want him to leave… It stung just thinking about it.

Three: Am I going to stay just like this, continuing to like him? Always wanting to be closer to him, and wanting to be his...girlfriend? Maybe even more, someday?

I closed my eyes, and grinned at the image of him behind my eyelids.

Answer? _Of course._

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own Bella Rocks!, or those songs, or their lyrics. Those are from the "Diary of a Forks Girl" CD which they sell. The link to their MySpace is:**

**myspace. com/bellarocksmusic (I know, the link isn't working, but my browser would let it save with the link working)**

**The songs I mentioned are "Immortal Beloved," "What's Up With These Forks Boys?" and "Keep Away," which you can listen to at that website. :) I have the CD, I think it's amazing!**

**So... This chapter is finished, now! And shorter than originally planned, but that's okay, I guess; because this story is going to be very long when it is finished.**

**Please review, and let me know what you thought. Am I using too many music references? Not enough? Haha... Hate it? Like it? Want to print it out and burn it? Want to put it on your iPod? Any review is welcome! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, so, feeling really bad about all of this, but I won't be updating anymore. I'm just over Twilight, the whole thing kind of irritates me now.

I hate to do this because I really love writing and had so many ideas for my stories, particularly The New Boy. On that note, if anybody is interested in 'adopting' any of my stories, send me a pm and I will talk to you about it. You will be sent all of the single chapter files, and all of my notes for possible ideas for the story and for sequels.

Until next time,


End file.
